What Is Love To A Machine?
by BlingBlingItsJongHyun
Summary: Kris, always in the center of abuse. His family, dead. His hope, lost. Until he stumbles upon a black haired beauty passed out, soaked from the rain.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

365

I fucking hate rain.

It was all Kris could think as he limped down the deserted ally, bloody, bruised and now soaked. His mind clouded with thoughts of relieving this rejection he felt in his heart by slipping a cool sharp instrument across his wrist and bringing a new scar to the many others. His excuse of rain trailed down his face. He did not deserve half the shit he got. His parents, gone from a car accident that happened before he could even enter high school. The many jobs he so desperately needed, lost because of the bruises and cuts that appeared on his face without given reason. The bullies at school he could have easily took on, if they fought fair for once. Kris kept it all inside. His face, emotionless. Earning him the title, Machine.

Everything suddenly turned black. My forehead and body were pressed against the wet floor. Great. I tripped over air. I push myself up off the ground onto my knees, only to fall flat on my butt again. Were those legs? A cold wave shook my body from head to toe. I gulped hard and turned my head to confirm, indeed, they were legs. White pants with large black stains all over, and the feet attached, barefoot. What the? I cautiously crawl over to see the torso that I couldn't see before due to a few garbage bags. It was a boy, that looked younger then me. His hair jet black and short, his eyes were closed and lips were slightly parted, as if he was sleeping. "Hello?" I call out to him. No response. Maybe he doesn't speak mandarin? Even still, he would have responded. I move a bit closer, and call out to him once more.

No response. Don't tell me he's dead. I look carefully at his body. No blood, that's always a good sign. His chest is moving so that means he's breathing. I push myself to my feet and look around. No one in sight. I can't just leave him here. Against my better judgement, I pick him up from his legs and back, holding him close to my chest, bridal style. He lifelessly lies in my arms as I carry him the few blocks to my apartment. He felt almost weightless in my arms.

Once I got him onto my couch, I quickly ran to the bathroom, getting a towel and a first aid kit. I walk back to the living room, turning on the heat before kneel by the couch. The first thing I do is dry his hair, face, and arms. His breathing was normal, so that was good. I place a hand on his forehead softly. No fever. I then look to his clothes, stained in black. I bring my index finger to one of the stains on his shirt and rub slightly. It felt warm and sticky, like blood, but of course it couldn't be blood since this was black and smelled like, I brought my finger up to my nose and smelled, nail polish? I stood up once more, this time heading to my room. I dug through my closet and retrieved some black sweatpants and a black hoodie. I return back and set the clothes to the side.

Oh god, I hope he doesn't think I'm some pervert. I close my eyes as I pull his soaked pants off his body and toss them into the unknown. Blindly, I made a grab for the towel and attempt to pat down his damp skin. Wait, why am I being so weird about this? It's not like he's a girl. I open my eyes to see him still motionless. His legs were milky and looked smooth, somewhat delicate. I let my eyes wonder up them, looking for any type of wound. When none found, I lifted his legs and fit them into the sweatpants I had supplied. A little long, but at least their dry. I then moved over to his torso. I gently wrap my arms around him and lift him up. His head lifelessly tilts back. This guy is such a heavy sleeper. I grab the bottom of his shirt, lift it up over his body, but not without a little struggle. He falls back to the couch while I throw his shirt to meet his pants. I turn around and freeze in my spot. A shock of cold enters my body as I gaze at his chest.

Right below his collarbone, on the right side, there was what seemed to be, what looked like a branding. The symbol looked like, a hourglass, with two lone numbers on the bottom that read 10. The lines to the pattern, purplish and swollen with black crust in a few places. Must be from the nail polish stuff. I take the towel and gently pat his torso, leaving the branded skin for last. After I gently cleaned and dressed his wound, I sat there, watching him. I watched his chest rise and fall slightly. I watched his pale lips part slightly each time he took a breath. I closed my eyes and just listened to the sound of his soft breathing...

"Kris! Wake up! Please wake up!" I open my eyes to see a blurred figure hovering over me. Something wet hitting my face, right below my eye. I blink a few times to see a teary eyed Luhan, my best friend. "What happened?" I sit up only to be pushed back down as Luhan's arms wrapped around my neck and his body pressed against mine, bringing me into a tight hold. His body slightly shook. I smooth my hand in circles on his back in attempt to calm him. "I thought you were dead!" He cried in broken sobs. "Dead? Why would you think such a thing." I ask in a hushed tone, still trying to calm him. "I- I came to see if you wanted to eat breakfast with me and your apartment door was wide open! And there you were on the floor!" He started to cry even harder. My door was open? Wait, what about... I look over to my couch. He was gone. He must of left while I was asleep but why leave the door wide open?

I was brought out of my thoughts by Luhan's hands on my face. He was staring at me, teary eyes and his lips were cutely pouted. I didn't like him, but I'd be lying if I said he wasn't cute. His thumbs messaging my face lightly. "Your face is all scratched up again." His voice only a whisper now. That's right. I forgot to clean my face. I weakly smile at him. "I'm fine." I reassure him, but of course, he doesn't buy it. He only wordlessly reaches for the forgotten first aid kit and starts to gather supplies from it. I sit up properly, with my back against the couch, letting him take care of me. He gently dabs the cotton ball dipped in medicine on my forehead, where it burns like hell but I dare not complain. Luhan's face, emotionless. I could tell he was upset but didn't want me to know. He was like an open book to me, since I've known him for almost seven years. I lean in and press my lips against his forehead. He stops, and then I feel him tremble under my lips. I knew he was crying again.

"Just don't leave me. You're my only friend." I hear him cry into my shirt that he now had in his death grip. "I won't leave." I assured, only this time, I wasn't half lying. I swore that no matter what, I'd protect him, which is why I hadn't offed myself when my parents died, or when I lost hope in general. He was my best friend, like my brother. He needed to be protected. After being like that for a few moments, he stood up, wiping his tears from his eyes and shuffled to my kitchen, mumbling something about making breakfast. I moved my hand through my hair and looked out the still open door. I wonder where that black haired boy went? He's probably long gone by now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

364

After eating breakfast with Luhan, I took a shower while Luhan insisted on doing the dishes and cleaning up. When I stepped out of the bathroom in my towel, I found him ironing my white button down uniform shirt in the living room. I guess I was standing there for some time because he looked up at me and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to look nice for school." I watched his cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink as he looked back down and continued to iron. I walked over to him and ran my hand through his soft hair. "Thank you." I smile softly as he looks up at me with a smile of his own. "You're very welcome."

On our walk to school together, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching us but every time I looked back, there was no one there. Luhan didn't notice, as he happily chatted about small things like how nice the weather was or about how he loved to play with rubix cubes. I reached into my bag and pulled out the very thing Luhan admires, a rubix cube. I always kept one on hand in case he got bored. His eyes lit up as I tossed it to him. He started to twist and turn the columns to his liking while I watched in fascination. I watched his grow from smiling to concentrated. His tongue even stuck out between his lips slightly. Cute. I look up to see the school's top floor visible over the trees. "Done." I look back to Luhan who had a soft victory smile on his lips. I smile back and wrap my arm around his shoulders while pulling him close to me. "You always amaze me with solving it so fast." And for the second time that day, I watched his cheeks turn that lovely shade of pink. So adorable.

Since Luhan and I arrived to school late, we both got detention. Great. Just perfect. "I hope you rethink ever coming in late again, Lu Han, Wu Fan." Our assistant principle, Mr. Yang scolded. Luhan and I bowed respectfully and answered with a "I'm sorry." With that, he told us to go to our classes. We left the office and started walking down the hall. "Sorry I had you late Luhan." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "It's not your fault silly. Don't worry about it." He just smiled. I wish I could be that carefree and bubbly. "Lunch together?" He turned to me and I noticed we were outside of the chemistry lab, his third period. "Like always." He walked inside and before he sat down, he turned back to give me a little wave. Just like him. "Hey faggot." Not now. I turn to face Eun Hyuk and Sung Min, my bullies. "What do you want?" I ask gripping the strap to my bag and walking forward to walk past them. Big mistake. They both pushed me, causing my body to fly towards the unforgiving lockers. "Fuck." I mumble under my breath. "That's just a preview of what's to come later, fag." They both laughed and walked down the hall. I stood there for a moment, against the lockers. I took a deep calming breath. It's not worth it to get angry.

Surprisingly, the school day passed in a blur. Art, Science, Lunch, Gym and even Math flew by like nothing. Maybe because I missed my first two classes. I met Luhan in the library to serve our detention. Mr. Yang was there waiting for us in the back when we arrived. We approached him wordlessly and he looked up at us. "Since you two never actually cause any trouble, I will let you slide from detention. Just try not to be late anymore." We both bowed, happily. "Xie xie ni." He bowed his head slightly and sent us on our way. Once out the library, Luhan clapped his hands together and smiled brightly. "No detention~" Luhan sang happily. I chuckled lightly until I looked down the hall where I froze in my place. Fuck. Of course I didn't tell Luhan about my bully problem. I didn't want to worry him. "Luhan." I called out to him quickly. He looked back with concern on his face. "What's wrong?" He started to make his way over to me but I stopped him. "Just go on home. I forgot something in the gym." I knew they were watching my every move. "I could go with you if you like." You're too nice Luhan. "That's okay. I don't want you getting home late. I'll call you later when I get home." I smiled as best I could. "Okay. Then I'll be leaving first. Get home safe." Safe. I wish.

Not even ten minutes later I was outside being shoved against the cold hard ground. "Protecting your little boyfriend, oh how sweet?" Pricks. I felt a foot collide with my stomach and another to my back. A burning sharp pain blazing through my body at the swift contacts. It felt my hair being pulled out of my scalp as I was lifted off the ground by just my hair. Sung Min had his smirk on his face like he was the greatest thing to walk the planet. I felt the need to spit right in his face, so I did. Again, wrong move. I was tossed against the wall, the back of my head crashed against the brick wall and I blacked out on contact.

There was something warm touching my face. It felt amazing against my cold skin. I leaned into it only to have another source of heat on the other side of my face. They both suddenly disappeared. Where did they go? Why can't I see anything? Where am I? My head suddenly started throbbing with questions. Make it all go away. The heat then came back but only half of it. Once again I leaned against it only for it to push me away. Don't leave me. "Don't leave me." My mind and mouth called out at once. It pushed at me once more. Why are you pushing me away? The heat fades once again while everything around me becomes blurred. I then open my eyes to see a blurred figure hovering over me. I blinked a few times to clear my vision to see it was night. How long was I out? I turn my head to see the black haired boy from yesterday hovering over me. His face was scratched up and emotionless. "Did you save me?" I asked him. No response. I tried asking again in English, Cantonese and even Korean but no answer. He just stood over me, watching me and once my eyes made contact with his, I got this feeling.

This feeling that's hard to explain. It was something like a click. Like a switch was turned on. Whatever it was, it knocked the wind out of me in one fell swoop, and the same appeared to happen to him as he rolled off of me, hand over his chest. I sat up but quickly regretted it, feeling a sharp pain shoot down my back. I inhaled sharply at the pain, trying to withstand it only to have the boy in black look at me again. He moved to his feet quickly and helped me up slowly. He threw one of my arms around his shoulders and one of his arms moved to my waist. Even though he was a bit shorter then me, he still managed well. Honestly, I felt a bit embarrassed getting help from a complete stranger when I don't even ask my best friend for help, but I guess this was okay since he was only returning the favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**363**

Once we reached my house, he helped me inside and lied me down on my couch with my back facing up. "Thank you." I bowed my head slightly towards him. He said nothing. His only response was to kneel on his knees in front of me, with his hands on his thighs. He sat there and just stared at me with the same emotionless expression. _Weird._ "Are you planning on staying?" I asked him but he didn't reply of course. He just continued to watch me lie here. I looked in his eyes and I could tell he was worried. I tried to get up but the sharp pain in my back told me it wasn't a wise idea to move. From the corner of my eye, I saw his body move slightly as if to stop me but when I lied back down he sat there, motionless. "Can you get me some ice please?" I asked despite thinking it would be useless to ask him. He tilted his head to the side slightly, like a confused puppy. _Cute_. I quickly shook the thought out of my head.

"Ice. It's small, cubed and cold." I was surprised when he got up and walked over to the kitchen. _Maybe he does understand me_. He comes back with an empty pot. _Then again, maybe not. _I shook my head and said once again, "Ice." The black haired boy looked at the pot for a few moments and then walked back into the kitchen. He soon came back with a spatula. _What would I want with a spatula? _I shook my head once more and pointed to bag. I watched as he put the spatula in his pocket and went to get my bag. He brought it over to me and sat back down in his previous spot, watching me intensely. I reached down into my bag and retrieved a pen and paper. I flipped to a blank page and scribbled a cube on the paper, attempting to draw ice. Once finished, I showed him the picture and he made a perfect "O" shape with his mouth. He quickly stood up and went to the kitchen. I heard some rustling and he came back quickly with my toaster. _Wow_. I couldn't help but laugh. He was just like a little kid. I shook my head once more and his face fell to disappointment. I waved him over and I quickly drew, well attempted to draw, my fridge. I then drew an arrow pointing to the top indicating my freezer. I flipped the notebook over to show him and he turned back to the kitchen.

It wasn't exactly what I was looking for, but it worked nonetheless. The boy in black had placed my ice cube tray on my back, facing up. It was cold enough so I didn't complain. I had my arms folded under my head with my eyes closed. The ice on my back was slowly melting the pain away. I open my eyes to see him staring at me, still sitting as still as a statue. I weekly smile at him and I see the corners of his lips twitch. _He's an odd one_. I was brought back to reality when I heard my cell phone ringing. "Xiang ai shang ji qi ai shang ni. She's a ma- ma- ma- ma- machine. She's a ma- ma- ma- ma- machine." The boy in black jumped slightly at the noise and looked toward's my room questioningly. _It must be Luhan. _He looked at me and pointed to the room door with his index finger while tilting his head. _Adorable. _I point my finger towards my room door. He gets up and slowly walks over to my room, peaks inside and continues in._ Luhan's gonna chew me out for not calling him. _He returns with my phone, cradling it as if it were something precise, and hands it to me. I quickly answer, not having to look at the ID.

"Nǐ hǎo." I answer. "Don't 'nǐ hǎo' me Wu Fan! Why didn't you call me?! Or pick up your phone?! I must have called you at least 30 times!" _He's pissed all right._ He only uses my real name when he is. I quickly look at my phone. **_29 missed calls. 50 unread text messages._** _Yikes._ "I'm sorry! I got.." _Beat up._ "...caught up." I lied. "You're okay though, right? I know how trouble finds you." _Trouble isn't the word. How about disaster? Distress maybe?_ "I'm perfectly fine." I lie again. I look over to see the boy watching me in, I would say, fascination. Like he was studying me almost. "Are you sure? You seem distracted." _Who wouldn't be when they were considered a test subject?_ "I'm not, I'm just tired. I promise I'll call you when I wake up." My eyes focused on the boys chocolate ones. "Promise?" "Promise. Wǎn ān." I watched the boys head tilt to the side again curiously. "Wǎn ān." I hung up the phone and noticed him watching my hand, his eyes following the phone. I held it out to him and he took it, delicately. He turn it in his hands a few times and poked at it. I watched him in silence. _He really is like a kid. Like he's never seen a cell phone before. _He then handed it back to me. I took it and tossed it into my bag so I wouldn't forget it. I looked back to the mysterious boy in black and just noticed he was wearing the same clothes I had lent him. I didn't have time to wash his other clothes but made a mental note to wash them soon.

I looked up at the clock and noticed it was about to hit 2:30am. _That's impossible. I couldn't have been home for more then an hour. How long was I knocked out for?_ _I usually get out of school at 4:30 and it takes 20 minutes to get home. Maybe 30 today... _I did the math silently in my head and concluded I must have been knocked out for at least seven to eight hours. _I might as well have died. _The boy in black flinched slightly in the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He scooted a little closer to me. His dark eyes help that worried look again. I smiled weakly, stretched out my arm and placed my hand softly on his matted, messy black hair. I watched his eyes soften and his lips twitch at the corners. He closed his eyes and his facial expression turned calm. I closed my eyes along with him, feeling the calm atmosphere curl around my aching body. It wasn't long until I felt my body getting lighter, and I was floating away to gentle dreams.

The boy in black sat there until the sun started to color the sky in warm oranges and pinks. The taller boys hand had dropped from his head long ago but he still felt the need to stay by his side. He looked to the window to see the sun shyly peaking out and then looked back at the messy haired brunette on the couch, sleeping soundly with the occasional mumble of unrecognizable words. He moved closer, ever so slightly and cautiously lifted his hand and left it hovering over the brunette. With slightly trembling fingers, he gently ran his fingers through the soft stands of the taller. The boy in black knew there was something about his fragile boy that brought him in, he just couldn't place it.

He left the boys side once again, and after struggling with the door's lock for a few minutes, he got it open. He closed it this time, noting that's what the brunette did whenever he came and left. He hoped over the railing of the apartment building and landed on the floor, that was about two floors down, flawlessly and effortlessly. He then moved to the nearby ally when he had built a small shelter of cardboard boxes so he could keep a close eye on the brunette. It wasn't comfortable, but it made due. The boy in black questioned countless times where he was and how he had got there but no answers ever came. He figured everything would be fine, as long as he stood by the brunette's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**358**

"Why does that panda eyed kid keep following you?" I looked to Luhan who had a questioning look on his face. I look back to see Hēisè, the name I had given him, following behind us happily. A few days had passed since he had helped me and after that he would accompany me almost everywhere. The day after, he trailed behind me far away and as the days passed, he got a little closer. Some days he would even grab the back of my shirt cutely. I wasn't bothered at all by his company, oddly. He was like a kid brother to some extents. "Does it bother you?" I ask meeting Luhan's face. "It doesn't but sometimes your friend looks at me like he wants to kill me." Luhan frowned and I couldn't help but chuckle. "Hēisè is harmless. He's like a little kid." Luhan looked back at him. "Hēisè? Don't tell me that's his name." I shook my head. "I don't know his actual name. He doesn't talk." Luhan brought his hand up to his mouth and absentmindedly put the side of his index finger between his lips. Something he always did when he was in thought. "I've noticed. Do you even know where he lives?" I bit my bottom lip at the question. "No. I actually don't know anything about him. I don't think he speaks Chinese. I've also tried English and Korean but nothing." I shrugged, climbing up the stairs that led up to my apartment.

"Maybe he doesn't know how to talk?" Luhan followed close behind. I waved to Hēisè, telling him to come up since he always stops at the bottom of my stairs, asking for permission to follow. "How could that be possible at his age?" I watched him climb up the stairs as I held the door open for him. He smiled halfly and bowed before coming in, something he probably picked up from watching me go into stores. I closed the door and watched Luhan study Hēisè from the kitchen. "Maybe a childhood trauma?" Luhan shrugged then disappeared in the kitchen. "Maybe. He does have his sort of branding on his chest." I throw my body on the couch. Hēisè had his eyes on the clock I had mounted on the wall, silently counting the seconds go by. I watched him for a moment until I was brought back to reality. "Branding? Like they do to cows?" Luhan came back with a bowl of popcorn and I grabbed the television remote, turning it on to a random channel. "Yeah, It was in the shape of an hourglass, but there was also the number 10 under it." I turn to look at Hēisè who was now engulfed in the television.

"There possibly might be nine more of him? Kids who don't know how to speak or use common technology?" Luhan grabbed a handful of popcorn as he passed me the bowl and sat on the floor, next to Hēisè, at my feet. "He has some understanding I guess. He reads emotions pretty well." I place my hand on his head and he turns to look at me. He smiles and points to the television. _Cute._ "Lets try something. Turn off the television really quick." I grab the remote and flick it off. Hēisè's smile disappears and me looks at me with a disappointed face. He tugs on my jeans slightly and points to the television again. _How can anyone be this cute?_ Luhan grabbed one of his hands and Hēisè turned to him questioningly. I sat back and watched quietly. "Can you say Kris?" Hēisè turns his head to the side, showing his confusion. "Ka-ris." Luhan points to me and I smile softly. Hēisè looks from me to Luhan then back to me. "Ka-ris." I repeat Luhan's words. He opens his mouth and I could feel myself leaning in in anticipation. "Ka-rees." His voice was deep but soft at the same time. I almost fell off the sofa, leaning so much. "Again." Luhan clapped encouragingly. "Krees." He looked at me and smiled. Saying my name one more time. "Krees." _So cute._

For the next few hours, we taught Hēisè a couple of words. He learned Luhan's name, television, door, light and a couple of other small things. He was now sitting in front of the television watching a child's cartoon I put on so he could learn a few more things while Luhan and I were in the kitchen drinking coffee. "He's learned a lot for such a short time." I watched Luhan stuff a piece of dounut in his mouth making his cheeks puff. I chuckled at the powder that clung to his lips. "What's so funny?" Luhan pouted cutely. Hēisè walked into the kitchen then, holding a cup in both his hands. He handed his cup to me then noticed the powder on Luhan's lips. In one quick swift movement_, _he bent down and licked the powder off of Luhan's lips. Luhan and I both froze in our seats but Luhan's face turned a color similar to strawberries. Hēisè just smiled and walked back into the living room. _What was that? "_W-where did he learn that from?" Luhan stuttered out still red faced. _Where DID he learn that from? _"It wasn't from me."

Once it hit midnight, I suggested that Luhan and Hēisè should stay over. I didn't want either of them walking home alone at this time but Luhan had work in the morning. I must have told him three times to call me when he got home. "I got it. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." He said leaning against my door. "You don't look it." I joked. "Hey! I'm older then you! Don't make me make you call me Gege." He puffed out his cheeks again and I gave them a gentle squeeze. "You wouldn't dare, now go before it gets later." I quickly ruffled his hair. "Fine. Goodnight then. Night Hēisè!" Luhan got on his tiptoes and waved. _Adorable_. Hēisè looked back and smiled softly, waving back. "Bye Bye Luhun." _Also adorable_. Luhan gave a quick giggle before leaving.

After Luhan had gotten home and called me I brought out the freshly washed black sweatpants Hēisè admired so much. I've only ever seen him wear my sweatpants and hoodie or the clothes I found him in. "Hey, Hēisè." I called out but he stopped me. He shook his head and pressed his hand against my chest gently. "Krees" then moved his hand to his chest, "Tao." I nodded in understanding. _So he does have a name. Tao._ "Kris." I lightly corrected, handing him the sweatpants, a tee shirt, a towel and boxers. "Kris." He smiled brightly. _He's too cute for his own good. "_Yeah. Good." I run my hand through his hair. "Okay, would you like me to run you a bath?" He tilts his head. "Bath?" I smile and lead him to the bathroom. I point to the tub. He stares at it for a while then moves. I watched him set the clothes on top of the sink and climb into the tub where he just lies down in it. _Maybe he thinks it's a bed? "_No Tao, not a bed. Bath." He sits up and steps out. I turn the nobs to control the hot and cold water and hold my hand under the running water until it becomes warm enough. Tao watches me in silence. I put the small white plug in the drain and let the tub start filling. "Water?" I turn to him and nod. I take his hand and put it under the water gently. His fingers wiggle under the water and his face was pure child-like.

Before I could walk out of the bathroom, he called out to me. "Kris." I look back at him to see him sitting on the edge of the tub, one of his hands still under the tap. "Bath together?" _What? You gotta be kidding. _I could feel my face heat up but I will blame it on the steam coming from the tub. "Um, no. Tao bath. Not Kris." He stands up and grabs my hand with both of his. He looks up at me with the cutest expression. _Does this come that naturally? Seriously! _I bow my head in defeat, not being able to resist. "Okay." I mumble. Tao claps his hands happily and starts to strip off his shirt. "Wait! Woah! Hold on!" I close my eyes quickly and run out the bathroom.

_ How did I get myself into this mess? _I was sitting in the bath tub with Tao between my legs and his back to me. He was playing with the bubbles I put in the tub while I washed his hair. "Having fun?" I ask massaging the shampoo in his short black hair. "Yes!" He started splashing around. "Okay okay." I laughed while grabbing the bar of soap and lathering it in my hands. "Arm." I tapped his right shoulder and he stretched out his arm in front of him. I leaned forward until my chest hit his back and I rubbing the soap on his skin gently until he stopped me. I questioned his actions until I felt his fingers run down my arm, along my bar-coded scars. He looked back at me with a frown, one that could break anyone's heart. "Bad." I felt my heart throb within my chest. "Yes. Bad." He stood up, turned around and knelled in front of me. "No more bad." He put his hand under my chin and brought my face up to meet his. "No more." He repeated. I smiled weakly. "No more."


End file.
